1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candle holders for candles, for example, festive candles such as birthday candles, and more particularly to a device having a candle holder facing in one direction and having a figure such as a toy, a message or other item, facing the opposite direction. The device is thus adapted to function as a candle holder in a birthday cake or the like, and can also function as a surprise toy for children or adults.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toy figures have been known in the art for a very long time. However, none of the existing figure toys can be used to secure birthday candles in a birthday cake or the like. Candle holders for birthday cakes have also been known in the art for a long time. However these type of holders usually use a cylindrical straight pin or a cylindrical shaft to secure the candle holders to the cake. The pin or shaft of traditional candle holders needs to be significantly long to provide sufficient anchoring of the candle holder. This leaves a deep round hole in the cake when the candle holders are removed. These deep round holes are also left in the cake when a candle holder is not used and the candle is placed into the cake without a candle holder.
Combination candle holder and cake inserts are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,097 discloses a candlestick designed for a double use. The first use is to allow the candlestick to stand alone on a flat surface, while the second use is for allowing the candlestick to be inserted into a cake. This is accomplished by providing a cup-like insert for the candle that has a recess on the bottom surface of the cup. A stand is provided that has a pointed end and a large rounded flat end. The rounded flat end includes a pointed piece inside a larger cup-like opening adapted to receive the recess of the cup-like insert. The insert can be connected to the pointed end while the round end can be placed on a flat surface. The insert can also be placed in the point inside the large round end and the pointed end placed in a cake. This device cannot act as a toy surprise.
Further, animated figurines, as cake inserts are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,042 discloses a novelty cake and stand. The stands are designed to accept a decorative figure. The cake has a central opening for receiving the stand. The stand could be inserted into a cake not having a hole in the center but this would destroy the cake and frosting. The figurine is too large to act as a toy surprise for inserting into a cake. Further, it could not act as a candle holder.
It is known to combine toys with holders for holding food such as ice cream. U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,685 discloses a combination confection holder toy boat. The confection holder is designed to hold frozen ice or ice cream on the stick. The bottom piece is designed as a toy boat and a collector for melted ice or ice cream. The convection holders can support small masts after the ice or ice cream is consumed. This patent shows an ice cream holder having an aesthetic and functional bottom piece. The reference does not show a candle holder with an aesthetic holding portion. Additionally, the toy portion would be inappropriate for inserting into a cake.
None of the candle holders currently known in the art have a dual function, where they are used to hold birthday candles in a cake and act as a surprise toy for children.